Harry Potter & Demons secret
by Salemy
Summary: She stared at the floor,searching for an explanation of her doing...Betrayal..."It's time..." said a voice from the darkness.She looked up as a tear run down her face"Im sorry Harry..." and she was of to kill her only friends...
1. Shadows at night

Hello!This is my first HP fanfic though I wrote it long time ago I decided to re-write it coz it has a good plot but at the time I was writing it I was rubbish in english so now when I got trained up a little I can write it all again..and finish of the ending coz I didn'r do it :)Any questions?You ca ne-mail me at peunicorn@hotmail.com  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
It was a dark night...Though the moon was up you could hardly see anything outside...it was a windy September night at Hogwarts.  
Only few more hours and students will pour out of their houses to start their first lessons.  
As for Harry Potter, it was his 5th year at Hogwarts.Many things happened to him during the last years in this school ,dangerous ,mysteious ,exciting and amazing adventures.Hogwarts was his home.His real home.  
Ron ,Harry's best friend since 1st grade was sleeping peacefuly on a bed next to his not aware of what's going on.  
Harry couldn't sleep.He had his eyes wide open thinking about Voldemort.He was scared.He couldn't hide the fact that he feared of what's gonna happen .The minister of magic didn't believe in the terrible truth so how could he do anything to prevent obvious disaster.  
He couldn't stop thinking about Wormtail...about Sirius and Buckbeak ,wondered what happened to proffesor Lupin aswell.  
Suddenly something roared loudly tearing up the silence.Harry jumped to the window trying to see what made that noise.It was pitch black and he could only see the outline of the trees and...something big moving fast into the forest.It looked like a horse...horse with wings...  
-Have you heard it?What on earth is it?-asked Ron looking at Harry with eyes wide open  
  
The next morning they got dressed quickly and came down to breakfast.  
Hermione was allready sitting at the Gryffindors table eating her food quietly.  
-Hermione !You wouldn't believe-  
-What you saw yesterday night?Yes I believe you saw pegasuses-said Hermione as if it was obvious that people see pegasuses at night making terrible noises outside the school.  
-How do you know?-gasped out Ron.Instead of answering she gave them their time tables.  
-What...what is this?Pegasus riding?  
-It's our second lesson.  
-Yes I know that but WHAT IS IT A-B-O-U-T?!-snapped back Ron  
-Don't be rude Ron!  
-Hermione please...-said Harry with desperation in his voice  
-Ok ok!First of all pegasus riding is a part of a sport.It's called the Gladions.It comes from a word Gladiator which was a name used in Ro-  
-Ok get to the point!  
-Ok.We just simply learn to ride on pegasuses and then fight and...  
-FIGHT?!-Ron dropped down his fork with a twang.  
-Calm down.It's not like we're gonna do it without any preparation or training.It takes about a year to learn all of this.Oh and martial arts come with it aswell!-Hermione smiled evily looking at Ron's green face  
-What's the matter Weasley?!Scared of little ponies?!-It was Malfoy with his two gorillas next to him laughing stupidly.  
-Piss of you bug!-said Ron  
-I bet you're very hungry Weasley.Your fat mother eats everything in the house so the rest of you get nothing?  
-You (censorship)!You're dead!!!-Ron screamed so loudly everyone went quiet  
They were just about to take their wand out when...  
-Stop!This is not the time or a place to sort out your problems.You three g oback to your table now!  
A tall good-looking lady was coming towards them  
-Who are you?And who do you think you are talking to me that way?!-said Malfoy proudly  
-Oh I'm a teacher mr Malfoy!Slytherin just lost 10 points for your rudeness ,before the lessons started.  
Malfoy went red and matched back to his table muttering something  
Ron smiled in victory ,Harry knew allready he's gonna like that teacher  
*** 


	2. Who Snape fears the most

Their first lesson was potions.Harry had a grin on his face until he came into the classroom where Slytherins and proffesor Snape were waiting for them.Harry hated potions.It was the only subject when he felt sick everytime he went into the classroom.  
-Hurry up!We haven't got all day!-said Snape angrily-Today we're going to make a freezing potion.It takes a lot of time and dedication so lets get started!  
Just then Dumbledore came in with a very pretty girl.  
Harry noticed that when she came in Snape backed away a little,he looked a bit scared but then he realised what he was doing and quickly asked  
-New student?  
-Yes Severus.This is Calista Flian ,she's going to be in Gryffindor.Harry would you like to help her out for now?Just to get her going.  
-Sure-said Harry blushing .  
Calista was beautiful.She had long straight black hair ,keen green eyes   
japanese features and perfect figure.She must have been doing some sports.  
-Please would you like to sit down Ms Flian?-said Snape in the most polite way anyone has ever heard.  
She just smiled as if she knew something no one did and sat down next to Harry.  
-Hi!You must be Harry Potter.Nice to meet you  
-Nice to meet you too-he said quietly  
-Is proffesor Snape nice?  
-Erm...-he looked at Snape and realised he was writing something with shaking hands-yes...well...yeah kind of yes.  
-Good  
After Calista came in the lesson went extremely quickly.  
-What's next?-asked Calista  
-Pegasus riding!-Shouted out Hermione running up to them with Ron-Hi!My name i Hermione Granger...  
-Queen of books!I'm Ron Weasley!Nice to meet you.We're Harry's friends-said Ron smiling at her  
-Nice to meet you Ron ,Hermione.  
-Don't waste your time on these fools!-said Malfoy walking past them  
-Hi Malfoy.  
-How do you know his name?-asked Harry surprised  
-Let's say I met him before...  
  
As they went outside ,they saw a big enclosure with gigantic horses with wide strong wings binded to the fence.Everyone was amazed.They were beautiful creatures .Some were white ,some golden ,silver ,orange ,grey ,pinkish ,black and one of them which was outside the enclosure was orange with black stripes everywhere.  
-Hello ms Greager!  
-Calista!How nice to see you here.  
-Honestly do you know everyone in the world?-asked Ron  
-The whole world may know me but I don't know the whole world.  
-Ok everyone!Gather around here.  
Harry turned around and saw Malfoy coming up with other Slytherins  
"Damn...I bet Malfoy will start showing of in front of Calista.We'll see..."  
-Allright!-shouted out Ms.Greager happily-I'm Ms Greager but I would prefer  
you to call me Mel.I don't feel old enough to call me by my last name.  
Just now Harry realised it was the same teacher that told of Malfoy.She looked so different when she was angry...  
-I bet you've never heard of pegasus riding or Gladions.I wouldn't be surprise beacuse this sport's not practised in Britain.No wonder beacuse pegasuses don't like wet places...well apart from some species but they're very rare.It would be a waiste of time to bring all those creatures from foreign countries.Pegasuses are very inpatient and strong creatures...it's not a good mixture.Imagine a furious colossus kicking and destroying everything around and only few weak people trying to calm it down.  
And to make things worse ,everyone who fights in Gladions ,have their own creature.There are tigers,lions ,giant snakes ,unicorns ,pegasuses and the most dangerous -dragons.They're hard to stay calm and incredibly hard to keep in place but they're also get very attached to their masters and are very loyal.Calista knows more about them.She's got one...  
everyone stared at Calista with their eyes out ... 


	3. Dragon owner

For the rest of the lesson msGreager was explaining everything to the students and when she said that they're gonna mount the horses the lesson finished and they had to go.Everyone kept on asking Calista questions so Harry decided to 'rescue' her but suddenly Malfoy grabbed her hand and said with an evil grin  
-You've got defense against the dark arts Potty and she doesn't need it!  
-But I don't have a lesson with you eather.I'm going to ms Greager.-she turned around and walked away.  
Malfoy and Harry exchanged looks full of hate.Just then Harry realised something  
-Why are you so all over Calista?You never touched anyone from Gryffindor before and you're not coursing her or anything....or maybe ....you fancy Calista!-he said it so loud everyone turned around and stared at Malfoy.Harry had a smirk on his face knowing he hit the spot.  
Malfoy went dark red and walked away looking down still red like a tomato.  
-Wow!I've never seen Malfoy so red in my whole life!-exclaimed Hermione smiling.  
-He knew I was right.I was thinking...there may be something behind all this but I don't have enough facts to prove my theory...  
  
  
*************************************************  
-It feels weird being here...I don't belong in here...all the light makes me sick.I still don't know why I'm this place.I can't believe Dumbledore trusted me after all the things I've done.I don't deserve this.It's dangerous aswell.I'm supposed to protect and instead I may hurt someone.There are so many death eaters' kids its spooky.And those fools from the ministry of magic think that they're innocent...They shouldn't keep me here I...  
- Stop blaming yourself!Dumbledore had a reason for keeping you here!Have some self respect!  
-I've lost it already....long time ago.When he ruled...His best weapon....that's how they called me...He's waiting....he's waiting for me to come back...he knows that if I wanted I would go back...all those morons that serve him are just mere humans...He said I'm above it all...he never treated me the way he treated others...if he knew such a feeling it was almost like...he loved me...  
-All I'm saying is...control yourself.You're here to protect not to...  
-I don't like this form...I haven't ...used it for long....  
-Let's just change the subject.When are the next championships?  
-June...Summers is in it aswell.Mika's gonna have to get a new beast.Poor breeze...she was a fair unicorn...  
-Yeah...Summers huh?...Summers...  
  
  
****************************  
  
The next day people still kept on asking Calista stupid questions.Harry noticed a rather big crowd around someone but he already knew who it was.Again Harry wanted to rescue her but before he even moved ,he looked around looking if Malfoy was coming.  
He pushed into the crowd and said to Calista who obviously looked confused surrounded by all those people asking so many questions.  
-Are you coming?  
-Yes!I mean...ok.Sorry guys.Gotta go!  
they quickly pushed out of the crowd and walked to the Gryffindors table but it wasn't long until mail came.Hundreds of owls came flying down through the windows with packages , letters, newspapers and notes attached to their legs.  
One of them wasn't an owl at all.It was more like a crow with a purple letter attached to its little black leg.He circled around the Gryffindors table and finally landed on Calistas shoulder showing her his leg with a letter proudly.  
She stroked him without any emotion and as he flew away she read the letter.By the look of her pretty face you could see it was nothing nice.  
-Goddamn this flamin' dragon!He just can't keep calm can he?No!-and she marched up coursing under her breath to the teachers table and up to ms.Greager.When she showed her the letter ms Greager stood up and quickly whispered something to proffesor Dumbledore and when he nodded his head Calista walked away and as shewent past Harry she told him to give the note to every teacher they've got lessons with.He didn't understand any of it but agreed and watched her walk away with a mixture of anger and sadness on her face... 


	4. Shadows of her voice

After Charms and double History they had Care Of Magical Creatures.Harry ,Hermione and Ron were walking to Hagrids hut when Harry suddenly asked braking the silence because he had too many questions wondering in his head  
-What do you think happened?  
-Just small problems with her dragon Blade-Potty!You're so dumb you didn't even know why she had to go to the fighting department for Gladions.  
-Piss off!  
-Ow!Did I hurt you scarboy?  
-Watch out coz you'll get hurt in the minute!-he was jus tabout to punch Draco in his pale face whe nwe felt strong wind ad shadow above him.They all jumped back and exactly where they were standing landed a massive black pegasus with Calista on him  
-I'm back!-she said cheerfuly grining at them  
-Wow 'Calniso' I never though you can even smile-said Draco.Calistas face suddenly changed from a cheerful ,innocent smiling into dangerous ,cold ,demonic face.  
-Watch it Malfoy.You're walking on a very thin line...and not just you.-her whispery voice was shadowy ,icy...creepy.Malfoy backed away ,his face was so pale you could mistake it with a dead person.  
-So what's wrong with your dragon?-Hermione tried to changed the subject,she was as pale as Malfoy  
-My dragon...inpatient as usual...  
-You've got a dragon Calista?-Hagrid was smiling at them in surprise.Hermione looked like a paper ,Ron looked like he's gonna have a nervous brakedown ,Harry had his eyes wide open and Malfoy was trying to get away from them as far as possible.  
-Yes Hagrid...-she muttered  
-Oh boy!That's wnderful!What kind?What gender?What's it's name?You know I had one but...-he turned away hiding his glassy eyes-Anyway ,Hermione tell everyone they've got a free lesson.Me and Calista are gonna have a small chat.  
-But Hagrid...  
-GO ON!  
In her surprise everyone was happy to have a free lesson.Some just wen't back to the castle and some just started talking.  
  
***  
  
After they had transfiguration (not sure if that's how u spell it).  
-I wish I could turn myself into an owl and every summer I would fly away from Dursleys..-said Harry daydreaming.  
-Harry you know it's impossible!Youngster like you can be animagi!-said Hermione in her I-know-everything tone.  
-Yes he can.I mean he could start now.-said Calista  
-It's impossible !There are no young animagis!  
-There are.I'm one of them...-Hermione dropped her books  
-How?When?No!It's impossible!But you are registered right?You are!Oh...I checked I remember now...How?Oh...  
-What's the matter Hermione?Jealous?-said Ron smirking  
-No!It's just that I ever met such a young animagi before...  
-I'm registered obviously!I'm not a criminal!-exclaimed Calista  
Criminal...criminal....Harry felt something whispering into his ears "criminal...your father...god father....criminals....yes...."was his father and his godfather really criminals because they weren't registered?And proffesor Lupin?...no....he was a werewolf...  
-Harry?Earth to Harry!-Ron clicked his finger in front of Harry's face waking him up  
-W-what?  
-Are you alright?-asked Calista  
-We need to talk...  
After transfiguration they went up to the Gryffindors main room where Harry -with help from Ron and Hermione-told her everything that hapened to them in the last 4 years ...  
-You're lucky you haven't met Voldemort...  
-I ha...I mean yeah...I'm very lucky...  
-Lets go...our next lesson is in 5 minutes  
  
******************* 


	5. The mark

Harry couldn't sleep again.He had that weird feeling that something was happening but he didn't know what.He stood up and looked outside the window.It was quiet but not as dark as it was last time.Again something was moving through the trees.He though it must be those pegasuses but it was something else.It looked like two persons running...or maybe a person draging another from the forest.He decided to find out what it was.  
He took out his invisibility cloak and went down , through the portrait and rushed down but it wasn't long until he found them.It was too dark to see the faces but it looked like a girl and a boy...Harry blushed not knowing why.  
Suddenly one of them pined the other one to the wall holding its throat tight so the person could hardly breathe.Harry heard a cold ,shadowy voice whispering to the person with such tone it made him shiver.  
-Listen you mere slime.Try it again and it wont just finish with a reminder.You've got no fuckin' idea what would happen if they've found out.Spill the beans and I'll kill you.I think you already saw me in action ...and I don't think your stupid father would be happy if you did something bad...keep your mouth hole shut!-the grip tightened as the person spoke.They both started breathing heavily.-The Dark Lord...-it stoped.The figure turned away to where Harry was standing  
-Enough for now.I'm warning you now.Do anything I may think is...dangerous for me and your head will be the next meal for The Dark Lord...  
Harry ran.He just had to run as quick as he could.The things he heard were just too much for him.He was so scared he didn't even care that he nearly bumped into Filch who was looking for some students...  
'It can't be...I'm gonna have to turn into Hermione for a while and put things together...Oh crap...it can't be...'  
  
***************************  
  
Pegasus riding was their first lesson.Harry woke up feeling really sick.He told Ron that he didn't feel well and to tell ms.Greager that he can't come.After he left, Harry went to the library and asked the librarian for a book of demons. She looked at him suspiciously and said it's in the restricted section.  
'Great...wait...Hagrid!He'll give me the permission!'  
Indeed hagrid wrote him a note (with loads of spelling mistakes) that for their homework they had to find out 'something' about demons living in the present century.  
The librarian had no choice but to give the book to him.Harry sat down and went through the pages looking for that one thing...  
Nothing... 'Dark Forces' had nothing in it either.Harry then realised he was looking in the wrong books.  
So he looked for 'The life of The Dark Lord'' and still nothing.  
-This is impossible!There must be something about it!  
-About what?-It was Calista.Harry totaly forgot that she didn't need to go pegasus riding!She looked around him at the piles of books about demons and black magic.Her face went a little pale but she looked quite cool  
-Are you planing to become a DADA teacher or maybe a dark wizard or maybe a death eater?  
-Don't be silly!I'm...erm...just looking for something...-lied Harry  
-Whatever.Why aren't you at msGreagers lesson?  
-Erm...I didn't feel well...I mean I don't feel well-he said looking at the librarian who was gazing at him suspiciously  
-And you feel better after filling yourself with this?-joked Calista  
-Yeah...  
-What's next?  
-Potions...-moaned Harry.  
  
Indeed potions were next.Harry and Calista met up with Hermione and Ron outside the classroom.Ron looked a bit sick and was light green.  
-We had a flying lesson today!You should have been there Harry it was amazing!Oh..do you feel better now?  
-I think so...but I've got that weird feeling I'm gonna get sick right after I enter this classroom.  
  
-Sit down everyone!Today you're going to finish of your freezing potions.Get started now.Oh yes.You may work in pairs...  
It was quiet and for the first time peaceful and almost pleasant in potions.  
Everyone was doing their work silently.Only Neville moaned from time to time looking at his angrily red potion which was supposed to be icy blue.  
Harry suddenly heard some whispering...and icy cold voice whispering...then he heard it more clearly:  
-I'll get you...I need you....I will have you...all of you...I want back what's mine....  
-Ahh!Damn!-Calista exclaimed and slid her hand into the rolled up sleeve and as she pulled it out blood was on her fingers.At the same time Snape suddenly touched his forearm and rubbed it.Harry knew what was going on...that was just getting too obvious... 


	6. Forgive me for I have killed

Calista looked at Snape with pure fear in her eyes but they didn't do anything.  
Suddenly the bell rang and because everyone was so shocked they jumped when they heard the sound of an ending lesson.  
As Harry though Calista walked up to Snape who looked even more scared of her than the fact that something very wrong is going on...  
Harry ducked under the table.He just HAD to listen to what they were saying.  
It was a mere whisper but he could still hear something.  
-This is bad.We need to tell Dumbledore.Now he's got a very good reason to come here.A very good reason...  
-He'll forgive you!You can join him anytime!  
-Mind your word Snape.Yes...If I wanted I would but Dumbledore trusts me just like you.  
Though I know many would protest...you know what I mean...There are so many muggleborns...  
-So now you're using the polite form.  
-Do you wanna end up like Longbottoms?  
Harry suddenly felt sick...he knew he wouldn't hold it any longer but he smashed his head as he tried to get out ...  
-Oh no...  
-POTTER!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UNDER THAT DARN TABLE?!!  
-Nothing proffesor...I...I was looking for my pen...excuse me...  
he ran up to the door but the spell hit him before he could ran out  
-chenonaimus!  
The door dissapeared...Harry turned around in panic.His sickness didn't even matter anymore...he suddenly felt that weird felling...that feeling he felt last year when he met the deatheaters and Voldemort...that feeling he's going to die in a minute...get tortured...see his death...everything went black as he collapsedl into unconsciousness...  
-Harry?Harry please wake up...  
Harry opened his eyes...he was in a bright roundy room.Dumbledores office.He was sitting in the armchair and right in fromt of him was Dumbledores desk , he himself ,(in his agony) Calista and Snape.  
-Are you feeling allright?  
-I'm...fine...-he muttered  
-Ms.Flian and proffesor Snape told me what happened in the classroom earlier on...-Harry kept quiet, he couldn't force himself to look at them-And I think you might have overheard some things which you shouldn't have heard.I think you should have found out some weird things going on...  
-No...  
-Harry...I may be old but I'm not blind.Do you think normal girl could ovecome a Siberian dragon?and a male adult for that... Calista told me about Mr.Malfoy and his little...'joke'. You've looked in the library for demon books and I don't think you've got demons in Hagrids lessons unless I don't know something.Calniso is a demon name Harry.  
-How do you know it all?  
-Let's say...the walls of this castle have eyes.Anyway Harry you were right about Calista.  
She is a demon....but I don't want you to tell anyone about it.She's here to protect us.To protect you.  
-She tortured Mr and Mrs Longbottom!She's a murder!She serves Voldemort and she said that if she wanted she would come back to him!How can you trust her!  
-Harry you do know what is a second chance dont you?It's sometimes worth to trust others and believe that they realised what they've done and will change.  
Harry didn't reply to that...he was right...in some way...But that didn't change the fact that she was practicaly as dangerous as Voldemort and was standing right in front of him!  
-Poeple change Harry!I have feeling you know!-said Calista with teary eyes  
-You're not a human...-replied Harry with cold eyes  
Calista ran out of the room not looking back or saying a word...Harry suddenly felt a bit guilty...  
-Do you understand english Potter?!People change!And she may not be a human anymore but she was one once!That's why she can change into a human form!She was a human girl Potter!Listen she may be our only chance to win against Voldemort!If...if something happens to proffesor Dumbeldore who'll be the only one able to fight against Voldemort?Calista!She and only she can gain her power and might during the fight and at the top of her ability she may be even stronger than Voldemort HIMSELF!-Snape was gazing at Harry with fire in his eyes.For the first time in his life Harry got scared by Snape.  
-Serevus please calm down....-said Dumbledore calmly  
-No proffesor...it's alright...erm...I promise I wont tell anyone..and I'm sorry ,I kind of freaked out....  
-Well ...OK then Harry you may go.I think the lessons are finished...go to your common room.And I have to ask you Harry -don't go hard on Calista.I know she's done a lot of bad things but you have to remember-Don't judge people by what they were but by what they are right now.And not the outside but the true inside....you may go now... 


	7. Analise me

"Why did I even bother? I mean it's not like they would accept me after realizing what I am...what was I thinking? I thought people change...  
But I guess I was wrong again...There is no place for me in the world of humans. I don't belong in here. At least he treated me normally...but then again...he wasn't normal himself...Soon the battle will begin.... and we shall see who is on which side. All the secrets will be revealed. On the seventh day of the white falling star when the sun sets...they will come back to claim their victims...and allies..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor bumping into someone every two seconds, he felt terrible, not being able to put himself together after what happened in Dumbledores office...it felt unreal. He knew everything about her already but deep inside couldn't believe it and when it turned out to be truth he was in shock. It took him a long time to actually realize what's been said to him only few minutes ago. Call him dense but you don't come across a girl, which is actually a demon, Voldemorts right hand and best weapon, a traitor, murder and probably one of the most dangerous enemies possible.  
Then again when you think about it why didn't she kill him when she had the chance to, it wouldn't be hard especially for such an evil, heartless creature-Harry narrowed his eyes imagining Calista as she joins Voldemort again. - Then again it wouldn't be wise to murder someone in front of Dumbledores nose. This had to be analyzed carefully and right now he couldn't gather his thoughts into one piece… and he was outside the Gryffindors common room.  
"Wasp sting"-Harry muttered unconsciously to the portrait as it slowly opened with a crack. He realized there weren't many students left which was quite odd for him since the lessons finished maybe an hour ago… or so he thought.  
Then he spotted Hermione and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace (which became their tradition since the first year), whispering.  
"What's going on?" questioned the boy  
"Harry! Where on earth have you been?!" uttered Ron in a harsh whisper  
"I…I was in Dumbledores office?" Harry was thinking whether he should make up some lame story and pray they would take it or tell them the terrifying truth, but before he had the chance to continue Hermione took over  
"Do you realize how much you've missed?!-Hermione was nearly burning in excitement-Calista stormed into the room. I don't know how that's possible but suddenly the room went dark and icy cold or maybe it was my imagination , anyway she run into the girls dormitory after a while she came out with a beautiful platinum sword with a perfectly shaped ruby handle. It looked really expensive ,but also she was wearing a gothic black cloak with a silver wizard sign on it…though it wasn't an ordinary sign…Oh Harry you should have seen her face! She looked as if she was about to turn this place into a slaughter house but she just went out without a word… freezing night…" Hermione shivered as she looked outside the window.  
Harry decided…it was time to tell the truth…  
Silence…tense ,uncomfortable silence filled the room as the Gryffindors best seeker finished his story. Ron was the first one to brake it.  
"Y'know Harry ,you should write an autobiography called MY life- never ending fight for survival - he was trying to put on a smile put it only looked like he was going to throw up.  
"That's so cheerful Ron! We have to discuss it before it's too late…Harry! What if she …"  
" Don't forget what I've told you about her deal with Dumbledore" warned the third Gryffindor  
"You're…you're actually sticking up for her?! Are you insane?!"  
"Ron shut up! It's late!" hissed Hermione  
silence again…the words they feared the most were hanging in the air like a pray…and was about to fall  
"Well? What do we do now? Wait until she comes back with the whole army of death-eaters or you-know-who himself?"-Sarcasm…one of the best things Ron was good at.  
But he asked the right question…the problem was they didn't know how to answer it…  
They weren't even sure if Calista was their ally or an enemy. A bit of both really. 


	8. Wrong choices

Lol! U think I forgot about this story did you? Eh? No way.I just took. A very long vacation. Don't even tell me how long it's been.Do I wanna know? Please Read and Review !  
  
Dense moment of silence. Harry looked like he was trying to work out a very hard equation ,Hermione looked annoyed and Ron looked like he just lost a race. Then Harry's voice beamed through the room causing his companions to jump "I've got it! It all adds up to one thing! But.I don't know if I'm right" He exclaimed ignoring Rons very much grim face. "What are you talking about?" muttered the red head. "About Christmas cakes, think genius!" Ron glared at his friends rude retort "Listen up. I'll tell you everything I've noticed since she came into this school. First of all, her eyes." " Please don't tell us about your crush" Hermione dived into his speech. "Hush! For the first time in my life I'm trying to outsmart you, please don't spoil the moment." Hermione threw a pillow at him "Ough! A- anyway. Her eyes hold a very deep secret.It's like, every time she looks at me I can almost sense something in her eyes. Sadness.I don't know its too hard to explain." He looked out of the window "She certainly has a lot to tell us.Anyway, second thing. Have you noticed how Snape reacted when he saw her that day in potions? He was petrified! And have you EVER seen Snape scared before? This is very concerning guys.I mean anything that has to do with Snape has to do with Voldemort.And stop flinching like I'm sticking needles into you Ron! THIRD point" He emphasized the word because Ron was muttering something under his breath. "She fights in Gladions right? And I did some research- Yeah I know I'm smart, and I found out that the names of the competitors are really suspicious. I even found a death-eaters name, of course he died before we were born. Oh yes, and the book I found all the information in was in the restricted section. Don't ask how I got it "He smirked " She gets crows instead of owls, the entire Slytherin house is desperately trying to avoid her" He took a deep breath " Remember when Malfoy called her 'Calniso'? She reacts to her real name! Her voice turned all shadowy and cold, Malfoy nearly wet himself!.And.There's another thing which I didn't tell you about" He looked away a bit ashamed remembering his false accusations of what he saw that night. "One night, I couldn't sleep so I took my invisibility cloak out and on my way out I saw two people .talking. I heard the same shadowy voice. It was probably her and Malfoy who was getting 'punished' for nearly turning her in. They were saying something about Voldemort. Finally, potions! She felt the dark mark just like Snape. Her's must be different though, its on her shoulderblade and it bled. He's going to attack soon, Ron stop looking at me that way, I know I sounds horrid but its true..." His friends stared at him with an awe "I know I should marry myself" He added with a proud grin which soon faded away as he remembered what just happened. he did share his information with his friends.But he also broke his promise to Dumbledore. And that was nasty. Still they were in square 1.  
  
Ever since the incident in potions Harry haven't seen Calista at all. He would feel lucky if it wasn't for the fact that hardly ANYONE saw her. Hermione claimed she saw her in the common room once ,when it was very late but she didn't get a chance to talk to her because she was gone the minute after. She was only present in lessons but it was hard to talk to her as everyone had to concentrate (especially in Snape's lessons) and the minute the lesson finished she was gone. People presumed that she was getting up very early in the morning ,when it was still dark, grabbed some food and disappeared. Those lucky who did see her said that she has changed a lot. Her once beautiful flawless face was now covered in bruises and scratches. No one knew where she got them from but the golden trio was getting the worst ideas. One night they couldn't stand the pressure they were under. "We have nothing, we did nothing, and we know nothing. So how come people keep on asking u stupid questions!" Ron said loudly as he noticed a group of girls approaching them, as they saw his face they backed away. Harry was staring at the window with a concerned face "Maybe we should give her a second chance." "Are you mad?!" Ron jumped of the armchair as if it was on fire." Why do you trust people so much! It's naïve! Remember what happened when you gave Wormtail the second chance?!" Harry's peaceful deep eyes lightened up with hate, his pupils narrowed and he lost control " Yes I damn well remember what happened! I know he gave my parents out to Voldemort. I know that he got the rotten second chance and he used it to bring Voldemort back to life, I KNOW he cut my arm and used my blood to brake the only barrier between me and Voldemort and I KNOW THAT HE'S FREE TO KILL ME!!!!!!!" Words of sheer hate came out of his mouth like a river towards his shocked friend, then as he gained consciousness of his mind, he looked at his friend's eyes full of confusion, shock, bitterness and tears. He ran ,ran as fast as he could. Away from everything and everyone. Where? He had no idea ,just as long as it was far away from any living creature. It turned out to be a lake. Freaking wrong choices. Second chances, I'll give him wrong choices, Fucking people, Everyone's fucked up. The whole school is a one big fucker.Shit." Harry kept on cursing under his breath as he stalked his shadow down the lake ,away from Hagrid's hut where they were supposed to have their last lesson before half term. Finally as he lost the sight of the house, he sat down on the snow ,not bothered about the cold. Though the forbidden forest looked beautiful during winter, glittering in the sun that was about to set ,it still looked dark and creepy. Harry longed for this moment. Maybe not exactly taunting the lessons ,but time when he's alone and he can think clearly, with no teachers stalking him around the corridors, people asking questions, girls giggling and blushing as he walked past them and accidentally caught their eyes. He considered that plain stupidity ,especially now when the war has started. He also longed for a minute of peace, without Malfoy's smirking face and childish comments, Filche's rotten suspicious look, he longed for freedom he could never have within those magical walls of the castle. He was angry at Ron. How could he even bring up the subject of that scum! Accusing him of wrong choices! He knew Calista wasn't exactly an angel ,but something about her mad him trust her again. She deserved that, after all she used to be human aswell, she still had feelings, she had a conscious He shuddered at the thought of being forced to kill and feeling guilty about it after * ,her life was basically destroyed. She cared for him, though she wouldn't show it, she wanted to protect him, Harry Potter, Voldemorts arch enemy and the #1 on his black list. He allowed himself to dwell in those gloomy thoughts but he was soon brought back to reality as a firm hand grasped his shoulder causing him to jump. "It's good to get away from everyone once in a while isn't it" Someone sat down next to him, an angel with a silky long hair, snow pale face, cherry lips and deep radiant green eyes. Calista herself. "Cal-" His gaze met her hand. "Forget about it Potter. I would have reacted the same way if I was you." She paused for a minute " And umm.Thanks for sticking up for me. In a way. Guess it's not only the scar that makes you famous " Harry though he saw a small smile on her face but whatever it was ,soon faded away. Just then he realized she had scratches and bruises on her angelic face. Calista read his face and said with an assuring voice "Gladions started last week. It's a tough game ,especially for a teenager." She looked away " I know what you might be thinking.But believe me , I didn't have a choice.He tricked me into this, though the fool didn't know what he put himself into as I was always able to disobey his orders and for all those pathetic morons it was absolutely impossible. I am a murderer ,you're right. But there's nothing I can do about it, though I wish I could." Her face was stone cold, her voice expressionless and strong, her eyes, scared with pain. "I was wrong about one thing though" He put his hand on her shoulder" You do have feelings, you're just like me but you wouldn't show it." He smirked "Which I'm quite glad for. I mean I don't like impulsive girlies that keep on giggling and blushing all the time an' when you don't smile back at them they either give you a murderous look or they start crying in the toilet. "Well Potter, you'll never see me crying over a guy!" She exclaimed and then for the first time Harry saw a real smile on her face, which caused his stomach to flip ;)  
  
AHH! Der It Is ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the language and if the whole story just doesn't add up :D This chapter is very new and it may not cooperate with the rest of da story!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
